Alyssa
by XterlaVonzed
Summary: A young girl finds a scroll and realizes she is the daughter of Clarie, Wu and Garmadon's little sister. She then goes to find her family and turns out to be a ninja. A crazy tale of love and family and horrible summaries. PLEASE READ :3 Co-written by my fanfic friend, dogcake
1. The Beginning

Chapter One

Everyone know the story of the First Spinjitzu Master and his sons, Wu and Garmadon. But there is an untold story... Of their sister. Their little sister, Claire, was a kind and loving soul, with long golden hair and a lovely grey kimono.

But one day, the Overlord visited the monastery. He shot evil dark matter at the young girl, creating a monster. Her heart slowly turned as evil as her older brother. Her drive for the golden weapons and power was also as her brother.

She helped Wu cast him into the underworld to increase her chances. Seeing as the direct approach wouldn't do much and knowing her brother's strength, see ran away.

Along the way she met a man and fell in love. They had a child they named Alyssa.

Claire loved her daughter, but the evil instructed her to leave and carry out her plans. She left them and headed into a different world, a world of power and darkness where she carried out her plans.

The father knew his child was destine to combat her, such as the story of her brother. He did what his sister-in-law Misako did and dropped her off at an orphanage, vowing to find her again one day.

Over the years Alyssa grew up an outsider, with no one that understood her. She vowed herself to one say find her family, no matter what, and be with them. Wu knew of this and watched over his niece through the spirit smoke often. He knew of her destiny, and he was ready to help...

"Miss Olivia," A small brown-haired child asked her care taker.

"Yes, honey?" Olivia asked the orphaned child as she folded the laundry.

"Will any one ever adopt me?"

The caretaker stopped folding the laundry. She stayed silent for a while, and then began doing the laundry again.

The child's heart sank.

Alyssa stayed in the orphanage until she was fourteen. She left, and decided to do things her own way. She got a job and found an apartment to live in.

One day, she went to the library. She passed a book shelf filled with scrolls on ancient history. She stopped in front of one. There was something about this one scroll that felt familiar to her.

Alyssa took the scroll off the shelf and began to read it. She knew immediately it was about a family. HER family.

She learned that she had an uncle, so she began to do more research on it.

She found out about the ninjas and her uncle.

Alyssa did as much research as she could on her family. She found out her supposed "mother" and "uncle" were evil and ready to destroy the world.

These led to her father, whom she found nothing about.

She also studied her another "uncle" Sensei Wu. Sensei had always been a childhood idol to her and the thought of being related to him was amazing.

Then she found the ninja and read of their adventures until now. She read about the snakes, Great Devourer, Grundle, and even their recent time travel adventure just last week.

Alyssa had opinions on them all. The one named Kai seemed strong, but a little tempered. Jay seemed talkative... But she never minded that quality. Zane seemed sweet and kind, shockingly a robot, but it seemed cool. This Cole guy was tough and sarcastic, and to her, a little hot. Kai's sister Nya had amazing stories of being a Samurai and Alyssa was impressed. The Green Ninja, Lloyd, seemed amazing too. He was her supposed "cousin" and he seemed a little annoying, but cool.

Alyssa also learned that destiny had a plan for a young girl that was part of the Garmadon family. Alyssa went to go find her uncle, seeking the answers. The answers to the questions she held in her heart for a long time.

What happened to her mother. And... Why did her mother leave her in the first place?

After hours of studying and researching she decided to find answers. She looked up the address of the Bounty, which was above Dareth's Dojo and went there.

Slowly she walked up the plank of the Bounty and onto the deck. Alright she was scared she was ready for anything, ready for everything, and ready for answers.


	2. The sixth ninja

chapter two

Alyssa knocked on the door to the bounty. It wasn't locked, so she let herself in. It was quiet.  
She walked around a little bit, and heard voices coming from the deck. She went to go see.  
The ninjas were training. Alyssa knocked on the wall to get their attention. All of them looked immediately.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing on our ship?" Cole demanded.  
"I-I am here to see Sensei..." she replied. Oh, wow, he's gorgeous, she thought.  
"Well, you can forget about it!" Cole said.  
Zane walked in front of him. "I will take you to Sensei," he said, smiling.  
"Thanks."  
Zane took Alyssa's hand and led her away. He whispered to her, "Don't mind Cole, he's just grumpy. He didn't eat lunch yet..."  
"O-Oh... okay."  
Zane motioned her into Sensei room.  
Sensei was sitting down on the floor, staring into the spirit smoke. "I've been expecting you, Alyssa."  
Alyssa's eyes widened. "R-really?" She asked.  
She looked over her shoulder to find that the nice ninja that helped her, Zane she thought, was gone.  
Alyssa sat down and looked at Sensei with question. "So it's true... I am your niece, right?" She asked.  
"Yes... You are." He said looking up and sipping some tea.  
"So this Claire woman... She's my mother?" Alyssa continued.  
Sensei nodded. "She is, and you are the one from the prophecy... The sixth ninja, the ninja of wind."  
Alyssa heart went into overdrive at the thought of being a ninja. "B-but I'm not a ninja... And that would mean I'd have to take down my mother! I couldn't!" Alyssa panicked.  
"You MUST if Ninjago has any chance of surviving!" Sensei ordered.  
"Yes Sensei..." She sighed.  
"Good, now there is much to do, training and giving you a ninja suit, but first I feel it is time for you to rest in your room." Sensei smiled. Alyssa stood up with him and they left to the bedroom. The whole way Alyssa's heart skipped thousands of beats thinking about what had happened and who she was about to meet.  
And so they made their way into the room where there were two beds. "You will share this room with Kai's sister Nya." Sensei said. "I will come back and check on you later." Then Sensei left the room.  
Alyssa sat on her bed and looked around. One glance and she knew she was going to like it there.


	3. Alyssa meets Mel

Chapter three

Zane opened the door to her room about an hour later. "Dinner time," he said.  
"Okay," Alyssa replied, standing up. She followed the white ninja to the kitchen, and sat down at the table.  
They began to eat. Alyssa realized how good Zane's food tasted compared to her's.  
"Everyone," Sensei said. "I suggest you get used to Alyssa. She shall be staying here with us for a while."  
"But, why, Sensei?" Kai asked.  
"She is going to be the sixth ninja. Ninja of Air."  
"But what POWERS does she have?" Jay asked.  
"I-I have none," Alyssa responded.  
"Then how the heck are you a NINJA," Jay pointed out. "You can't be a ninja without powers!"  
"I-I..."  
"ENOUGH," Sensei said, slamming his hand on the table. "She IS a ninja. She WILL have powers. Do you understand, Jay?"  
Jay blushed with embarrassment. "Yes, sensei..."  
After they finished eating, Alyssa went back to her room. Nya was in there also, reading a book. She looked up and said, "Hi." Then she looked back down at the page she was reading.  
Alyssa decided to go to the deck for some fresh air. By now, it was night time.  
She looked at the stars.  
"Hello," a voice said. Alyssa looked at were the voice was coming from. A girl sat on the mast. She had short, dark brown hair that slightly covered one eye, and brown eyes. She had on a black and dark blue ninja suit that looked a bit like Lloyd's. "Nice night, isn't it?" she asked.  
"Who are you?" Alyssa asked.  
"Now that's my little secret, isn't it?" she cooed.  
"Who are you?" Alyssa asked again, but this time, more demanding.  
The girl hesitated for a while. She smirked. "Fine. I'll tell you." Her eyes darted to the empty desert behind her. She jumped off the mast and landed on her feet in front of Alyssa. "I'll tell you. If you can keep up." And with that, she darted off the Bounty and into the desert.  
She knew she shouldn't follow the mysterious woman, that it was a pointless effort.  
Alyssa didn't realize until her feet were racing into the desert that the chase was on.  
At first she could keep up with the girl, until said girl increased her speed. Alyssa kept chasing her but started to fall hopelessly behind until the woman was nothing more than a figure in the distance. Yet Alyssa was determined and ran faster, faster and farther than she had ever ran in her life, and it shocked even her.  
But right as Alyssa was in arms reach the woman started jumping from sand dune to sand dune at remarkably speeds. Alyssa kept running, but stared in wonder at the girl's speed. Soon the girl was far away, and Alyssa was sure she would NEVER catch up with her.  
The girl hid behind a sand dune and waited for Alyssa to come. Alyssa passed her because she didn't she her.  
The girl smirked and walked in the other direction.  
Alyssa heard the crunching of the sand under the woman's feet and knew she was walking away. Alyssa turned around and tackled the girl.  
"Now tell me. WHO ARE YOU," she demanded.  
The girl smiled. "Well, it looks like you caught me. The names Mel. That's all I'll say." She got up and began to walk to the horizon. "Where I go you cannot follow."  
"Why not?"  
Mel just smiled and walked away.  
Alyssa sat in the sand dumbfounded by the wasted effort.  
When she snapped out of it she began to walk home. By then everyone was asleep so she must snuck into bed.  
The only thing she could think about was that girl. She thought and thought until she fell asleep, still wondering.  
Mel went into the castle hidden in the mountains, not far from the desert. She entered the castle, and went to the kitchen. She saw one of her comrades in there, eating a plate of chow mein fun.  
"Hello, Kioti," Mel said to the girl.  
The girl looked up from her plate. She had a long brown ponytail, dark blue eyes, and a blue ninja suit. "Oh, hello!" She said cheerfully. "Chow Mein Fun?" she said, offering half of her food to Mel.  
"No thanks, not hungry," Mel said. "Is master here?"  
"No, she had to take care of 'business,'" the girl replied.  
"Oh." Mel said. "I found something that might interest her."  
Kioti smiled. "Well, I think you should tell me about it. If your not here, and master comes back, maybe I should tell her!" Kioti smiled a big grin. It wasn't her normal, sweet smile. It was wicked.  
"I know you," Mel said. "You can't manipulate me."  
Kioti gasped innocently. "Manipulate? Why would you think I would manipulate YOU? Oh, please, do tell!"  
"Shut up," Mel said. "I know you act all sweet, but you really are wicked."  
Kioti smiled wickedly one more, this time, her pupils turned into slit shapes. "Oh, you are the clever one! You don't trust me? Smart girl!"  
It was then that their master came home.  
She passed by her students without a word and say in her throne.  
Mel quickly followed her to report her news."I think I found something you might be interested in," Mel told the master.  
"Oh?" the master said in interest.  
"Your daughter, Alyssa," Mel said. "I found her. She lives with your brother now."  
"Wu..." The woman whispered. She looked back at Mel. "You mustn't let her become a ninja."  
Mel nodded. "Yes master."  
"Now go."  
"Yes, master." Mel then left the throne room.  
Kioti gave her wicked grin.  
She was hiding behind a pillar in the throne room. "Alyssa, hmm? Interesting."


	4. The Training BEGINS

Chapter four

The next day Alyssa was woken up in a hurry. Sensei practically pulled her out of bed and forced her to get dressed. Sleepily she walked with him to the training course.  
"You must learn to complete this course" Sensei said turning everything on. Alyssa looked at the course wide-eyed, thinking she was a dead girl.  
Basically pushed into the course by her uncle the next thing she saw was a sword flying at her face.  
Instinct took in and she ducked and became invisible at the same time. Soon she was visible again and she could see the shocked looks on their faces.  
Meanwhile she was also sailing through the course and finished in record time. When she reached the end she looked at their stunned faces, stunned herself. And made her way over to them.  
"What?" Alyssa said.  
"What do you MEAN what?" Cole demanded. "You finished the course in record time, became invisible, and didn't even get a SCRATCH!"  
"Well... I-I don't know..." she said. "Wait, I became INVISIBLE?"  
The others nodded.  
Sensei walked up. "She did it all by instinct. She is truly her mother's daughter."  
"But, sensei," Jay said. "What about the invisibility?"  
"That... I do not know," he sighed. "But I think it is how she reacts when she is startled."  
"That is SO COOL!" Lloyd said. "Think of how she can use that in missions!"  
"But I can't control it," Alyssa said.  
"With enough training," Sensei said. "I think you WILL be able to control it."  
Alyssa nodded.  
Alyssa spent the whole day training. Her timing was almost cut in half and she learned more about her invisibility and how to use it.  
She sparred against the ninja and beat half of them. The ninja were amazed by her quick learning and knew that she was special.  
By the end of the day Alyssa was a ninja. Little did she know that someone had been watching her the whole time.  
Mel was watching from the shadows of the bounty.  
But there was someone else too. Someone who no one knew was there, not even Mel.  
Kioti. She was watching the whole time. Learning Alyssa's strengths and weaknesses. Watching. Learning. Plotting.

"Has anyone seen Kioti or Mel?" Naomi asked, looking up from her book that was over 800 pages long.  
The others shook their heads. Except for Krystal, who didn't respond. She just sat there like a statue.  
Naomi closed her eyes and thought, "Krystal. Do you know where Mel and Kioti are?"  
Krystal shook her head.  
"Well that's odd," Zelda said. "Kioti is usually here. I know Mel's on a mission... but..."  
"But what?" Summer asked.  
"I don't know about Kioti."  
"And how do you know Mel is on a mission?" Summer asked.  
"Well... I just do," Zelda responded. "Nothing goes on in this castle that I don't know about. Except for Kioti. I barely even know what she is."  
After training was over they are a quick dinner before going to bed.  
Alyssa walked back with Nya and Nya fell asleep almost instantly from a hard day of training.  
After changing into her pjs and settling into her new bed Alyssa started to fall asleep.  
It was about midnight when she felt a presence watching her.  
Mel watched from the shadows of the room. She barely learned a thing-only that Alyssa was a quick learner. She didn't know if she should tell Claire that news. It seemed useless.

Kioti roamed the Bounty. She, on the other hand, had learned a lot about Alyssa. How? She would never tell. But she would tell one thing, she was NOT human. She was something else. What? That's also a secret.  
And she also watched from the shadows. But she didn't watch Alyssa. She was watching Lloyd. He seemed interesting. Being the green ninja, he could have some advantages. Of course, they had Krystal. Yes, she was disabled, but she could use all four elements like Lloyd.  
But, if Claire had Lloyd too... There wasn't telling what could happen.


End file.
